rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Impulse (v5.5.0)/@comment-31616906-20170912092227
Car in garage with 312121 for a total of 6 GC. Agressive bot slowing was the key for me from the beginning. 4.6 speed record required the first and only gold upgrade for me, up till that was racing with R$ upgrades only. For bot slowing I was winning the cup races with small margin, blocking for a minute or two in head to head and kept losing the speed snaps and auto crosses until the bot times couldn't be lowered further (ie all bot times are the same). For short races with the 'no off track' condition, you can drive off the track after the green light, you'll get the red banner, then if you quit-retry that will slow the bots too. At least it was doing it for me in a couple of races, not all. Worth a shot for you too, could be faster to slow bots rather than actually loosing. Even with my bot levels the last race 7.7 was not easy. Only passed it on the 3rd attempt. To win that with my upgrade focus on a perfect openning lap. I was up on second with a lap time of 2:04 close to the leader. Couple of corners later when I'm felt that I'm close enough instead of breaking normally I drifted into the side of the leader knocking him off track and taking the lead (I race with all assist off). From there on it was manageable to stay in front. Rest of day 7 was easy. Day 6 was even easier, did most of it with a fully unserviced car. Tip for the time trials on each day: set the inital time close to 2:35, then each day only improve it by a couple of second, so you can complete that goal each day without servicing your car. You'll just need to remember what time you had on the previous day then stop before finish line and only cross it when the time is close. There is a bug in one of the endurance races where you have to overtake 8 cars, the counter is not increasing when you pass a car. I just kept counting it for myself, after passing the ~9th car (as I wasn't sure whether that was the 8th or the 9th) I stopped and got the green banner. Others were reporting free skip for that, I can't verify that. Maybe FM remotly changed the skip cost due to the bug. Still, it was winnable, just count the cars yourself. Others were also reporting problems with the "analysis" period (during which the upgrades are locked). I had no issue with that, especially that I had the car already at 112121 before the first race (I didn't own the car, maybe I was using it on an another event) and only upgraded once to 312121 to be able to win 4.6. If you surely want to avoid the "analysis" bug, upgrade the car to 312121 even before starting the first race, then with proper bot management you should be good to complete the event, as even during "analysis" you can still race, just can't upgrade. Good luck everyone, hope my tips will help